Guard Armor
The Guard Armor is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded and all of thier remakes. It is one of the bosses at Traverse Town and Olympus Coliseum. The various pieces of the Guard Armor, known as "Armored Torso", "Gauntlets", and "Hammerlegs", are able to move independently, and by rearranging its pieces, the Guard Armor can transform into the more powerful Opposite Armor. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' The first Guard Armor attacks Sora right after he meets Donald and Goofy and they slay a gang of Soldier Heartless. It is the leader of the Traverse Town Heartless, and after it is defeated, the local Heartless temporarily calm down. Later, Sora tests the legend about the Second District bell by ringing it three times, and the world's Keyhole is revealed within the district's fountain. However, as the group goes to seal it they are attacked by a second Guard Armor, and though they defeat it, it transforms itself into the stronger Opposite Armor and attacks again. After it is destroyed, they are able to seal Traverse Town's Keyhole. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora explores the memory version of Traverse Town within Castle Oblivion and meets Cid, who warns him that a giant Heartless is said to appear when the Second District bell rings. Just as it did before, the bell rings, and the Guard Armor suddenly appears. Sora defeats it and Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith see him off to the exit. Another Guard Armor appears in Riku's version of Traverse Town, but this one is simply a manifestation of the darkness in his heart, and is quickly defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas is dueling Xigbar in the Olympus Coliseum Games when a Guard Armor interrupts. Xigbar steps out to let Roxas defeat the Guard Armor on his own, and while fighting it Roxas has flashbacks to when Sora fought the Guard Armor in Traverse Town. However, the Guard Armor is soon defeated, and Roxas "wins" the Games. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' When Data Sora opened the Data Keyhole of Data Traverse Town, he fought Data Guard Armor, which happened to be the source of Block corruption in Data Traverse Town. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is the only game so far where the Guard Armor is fought and doesn't divide or lose any body parts when taking damage. Design The Guard Armor's body is divided into several pieces — a body, a head, two arms, and two legs — none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped and is violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and light black additives. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet and end in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the violet sections of the Guard Armor are silver, its torso gains red, yellow, and blue stripes on its upper half, its head becomes red with yellow spikes and the additives on its top and upper rims become blue and yellow, respectively. Its fingers become grey, while its feet become red. The Guard Armor's name references its armored body and the fact that it first protects the Heartless in Traverse Town, and later guards the Traverse Town Keyhole. Strategies ;Attacks *'Spinning Claw': The Guard Armor's gauntlets spin around trying to hit players. *'Stomp': The Hammerlegs stomp around to hit players. *'Tornado': The Armored Torso spins around at high speed. *'Smash': The Guard Armor jumps into the air and body slams players. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Guard Armor utilizes its size and strength in battle. Each part attacks individually. The Torso and Gauntlets attack by spinning, while the Hammerlegs attack by stomping. It may also jump in the air and crash down, creating a shockwave. This Boss has a torso and four limbs, all of which act as targets. Remember to watch over your new teammates, since this is your first time controlling a party. Lock onto its torso and attack with combos, since your attacks will most likely strike the limbs as you go past them. Hitting the torso also keeps it from launching its main attack. Just remember to destroy the limbs before you actually finish off the torso. Doing so will make the limbs drop needed HP balls. The Guard Armor will also throw itself up in the air and come crashing down near Sora's position. The player must try to dodge this as it will take away half of their HP. To dodge, simply jump out of the way. Its attacks are deflectable. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The strategy for the Guard Armor is slightly different in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories due to not having unlimited attacks. Using the Green Mickey card will make the Guard Armor collapse and this allows you to attack the limbs respectively. When the Guard Armor is only the torso and head, attacking the head is simple, but one must dodge the attacks quickly as Sora does not have that much HP. In Re: Chain of Memories using a Goofy Friend Card and one Attack card to use Goofy's strike limit attack works wonders in this battle. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Guard Armor is extremely resilient against all forms of magic, so use melee attacks to overcome it. Jump and attack its head, then move away when it begins to march and swat at the ground, then circle it to continue attacking its head. Sometimes the Guard Armor leaps into the air and crashes to the ground, releasing a mild shockwave that causes minor damage. When this happens, its head falls off. While it scrambles to recover its head, run up and attack the helmet on the ground. Afterwards, the Guard Armor reattaches its head, but the damage inflicted causes its arms and legs to separate from the torso and act independently. Lock on to the arms and attack them, using Limit Breaks if possible. The idea is to destroy both limbs before the Guard Armor reassembles itself. Otherwise, if you destroy one limb and not the other, the missing limb regenerates after the boss reassembles. The Guard Armor also regains some HP during this regeneration process. Eliminate both arms, then do the same with the legs. When the legs and arms are gone, the floating torso becomes helpless. Continue attacking the helmet until the Guard Armor collapses. Videos Trivia *In the original version of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Guard Armor was incorrectly fought in the Third District, where the first Guard Armor appeared in Kingdom Hearts, even though the previous scene was set in the Second District, where the ringing bell summoned the second Guard Armor. This was corrected in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Notes and references Category:Traverse Town Category: Kingdom Hearts coded bosses Category: Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories bosses Category: Kingdom Hearts Re:coded bosses